


Steve and You Plus Two

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Steve's Happy Ending [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, he's a hopeless sap, steve is in love with his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Steve is happy with his new, recently larger, family. However, they're all trying to get used to the new family dynamics.





	Steve and You Plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

The sound of the baby wailing woke you up. It was a twin sound, coming through the baby monitor, and slightly muffled by the wall between you and your newborn. Without opening your eyes you began to slink from bed, but your husband caught your hip.

“I’ve got it, sweetheart,” he rasped, sounding just as tired as you felt.

“I love you so much.”

You felt him leave, and shortly after the crying stopped. Did Steve sprint to the nursery, silently, and without opening the bedroom door? You opened one eye to see him just now getting out of bed as he hurried to the nursery. Only one thing was worse than a screaming child and that was abrupt silence.

“‘S okay Jamie,” you’re daughter cooed her voice carrying over the monitor, “no need for tears. It’s aaaalll alright.”

Steve stepped in the doorway to see Ellie standing on top of a little step stool so she could see her brother. Steve feared that the new baby might make Ellie jealous, but no one loved their sibling more than Ellie loved hers. Maybe that would change once they got older, but right now she had her stuffed animal Oddy and she was making the well-loved elephant dance on the side of the crib. James watched, enthralled by the moving animal and the accompanying sound effects. Perhaps after months of having a little brother, Steve thought, she might be over having a screaming baby in the house but it seemed like you’d both raised a loving child.

“Thanks, Ell-Bell,” Steve spoke as he walked into the nursery with her.

“Well he was crying for a long time,” she criticized in her airy little voice, “I guessed y’all need help.”

Steve looked down at her, unable to figure out what to say to her. He heard you cackling in the bedroom.

“The shade of it all!” you yelled, “Why yo kid so shady, Steve?”

“She’s your kid too!” Steve reminded before bending down to pick up James. The little baby looked up at his father with wide brown eyes before cracking a smile as he recognized his father’s face.   
“Hey, little guy. You hungry? Wet?” he felt the pamper and sure enough the source of this morning’s crying fest was a wet pamper.

“Ope! Gotta go!” Ellie announced running out of the nursery. Steve snorted before devolving into laughter. He remembered the first time Ellie got a peek under James’s pamper. You were changing his pamper and Ellie strut in as she is known to do. When she looked upon her brother she drew back in disgust.

“What is that?!” she demanded, absolutely appalled. You had to give her a small talk about how boys and girls are different and after that she wanted nothing to do with diaper changes.

“Boys really are gross,” she’d spoken in an amazed yet matter-of-fact voice. You’d nodded knowingly.

Now, Ellie came running to you. She climbed in bed and laid partially on top of you, her face in your face. You both peered at each other through narrowed eyes until you seized her face and started kissing it all over.

“Mommy!” she squealed.

“I can’t help it! You’re just the sweetest girl! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!” you exclaimed giving a cartoonish sound to your kisses. Ellie laughed and writhed around on the bed. You pulled back to see her still smiling, showing off her little square baby teeth.

“Mommy, you are sooo pretty,” she told you as she reached up and held your face in her hands, “I’m pretty too?”

“Oh, of course, Ellie! You get all your beauty from me.”

“What did I get from Daddy?”

“His attitude.”

She frowned a little so you gave her a serious answer, “You got all the best from him. You got your strength. It’s why you’re so good at monkey bars. I was never good at monkey bars. You got his laugh, and you got his beautiful long eyelashes, which I’m super jealous of. And you have your Daddy’s heart. You’re such a good kind person, Ellie-Belly. That’s most important, you’re kind and full of love. Don’t you let anyone take that from you, you hear?”

“Yes, Mama.” she nodded.

Steve walked in with James. The little baby pushed up off of Steve’s shoulder so he could look around as best he could.

“There’s my baby boy!” you cooed upon seeing him, he struggled to find you. He couldn’t turn the right way to see your face and he began to kick and yell in frustration.

“Alright,” Steve relented, going over to your side of the bed, “mama’s boy.” You grabbed your son from him and kissed his chubby cheeks.

“That’s fine, Jamie,” Steve taunted, “I’ve got my Ellie.” He swooped Ellie up haphazardly and tossed her over his shoulder.

“Don’t be jealous, Steve.”

“I’m not jealous. I’ve got Ellie. She won’t leave, right?”

“No way!” she agreed slinking down so that she hung off of his arm like a little spider monkey. It had to be an effect of the super serum that Ellie was so well coordinated. She often hung off her father like he was a jungle gym. She did the same to Bucky when he came around. The handful of times she’d met Thor she always hung off his arm by her legs like she was some kind of trapeze artist.

The morning wore on like every other morning. In the afternoon, while Ellie was minding her own business in her room, and while James was down for a nap, Steve got a chance to look at you. Your body, through obsession and desperation, to stick to how you used to be, had snapped back into shape after Ellie. Steve hated that you felt so compelled to be thinner, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to tell you what to do with your body. Instead, he learned how to be sure you weren’t starving your body of nutrients. Now though, you were letting the baby weight stay. It rested on your hips, thighs and butt making the way you looked in your leggings unlawful. It also held in your stomach and arms which made you all the better to hold. Sam had called it post-baby thickness, Steve remembered, and if he wasn’t careful they’d have another baby far sooner than either of them planned. Even with that in mind Steve couldn’t help but to come up behind her and pull you in close by your hips.

“What, Steven?” you asked in a playfully cross tone. You hadn’t gotten a moment's rest since you were fully healed and willing to be intimate. You knew exactly what he was up to. Instead of answering he bent down and pressed kisses your neck, his beard scratching the skin there.

“Do you, or do you not want a Sunday dinner to eat, Steven?”

“Trust me, eating is always on my mind,” he murmured hands squeezing your hips.

You snorted, “If you don’t get the hell away from me.” You turned to look over your shoulder at him as his hands ventured back up pressing against your soft stomach the up to your heavy breasts that he gave a quick squeeze.

“Ow! You ass!” you punched him as you laughed at his immaturity. He smiled, looking less like a father of two and more like an impish boy whose hand just got caught in the cookie jar.

“Look at you, just ridiculous.  Cut those sweet potatoes up for me. Make yaself useful. Old pervert,” you fussed.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Ridiculous,” you mumbled to yourself, going back to seasoning your chicken.

“Can you blame me, sweetheart? I’ve got the sweetest wife, who’s as soft as a marshmallow.”

“Corny.”

“C’mon, you’re my little marshmallow, my little croissant?”

“Why I gotta be food?”

“Alright, you’re my plump little angel.”

“That’s worse somehow. Stop lyin, Cap. You just tryin to keep me from going to the gym.”

“No, I like you like this. You know this,” he looked at you seriously and you gave him a withering glare, “Come on. You know this to be true. I wouldn’t lie.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes but smiled despite yourself. Maybe you’d lose the weight, maybe you wouldn’t it was nice to know that you were desirable to your husband either way. 

 


End file.
